


after hours

by catboysnknifekinks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, F/M, Face Slapping, Filming, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Inarizaki, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spit Kink, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink, suna rintarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboysnknifekinks/pseuds/catboysnknifekinks
Summary: After moving to Hyōgo Prefecture, you meet Akaashi Keiji, a volleyball player of Fukurodani High and friend of your cousin, Kita Shinsuke. Not long after meeting Akaashi you take a liking to him...But it seems like Suna has other plans for you.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 24





	after hours

The little wheels of the suitcase make a sound as they roll on the floor of the apartment. You stop at the door before looking over to your mom. Her eyes are fixated on the laminated floor while you quietly wait for her to look up to you. 

You let out a frustrated sigh. “Mom.” She doesn’t look up. “Mom.” You repeat a little louder. No reaction at all. The warmth in your cheeks increase abruptly, making you scrunch your nose in irritation.

“Fuck! Are you seriously not gonna have any reaction to your own daughter leaving?” 

She stays quiet but slowly looks up at you. Her eyes meet yours and you can’t help but notice there’s not a trace of emotion in them. “Just go already.” Your jaw drops slightly as your brain comprehends what she just said. She can’t be serious. You immediately get your act back together and erase any sign of shock and frustration from your face. 

You don’t say anything, just reach for the door handle to pull open the door. 

Your feet carry you outside the apartment, your hand firmly gripped around the luggage handle. Without turning around and giving her another look you leave with only a “See you, Mom” and a twisted feeling in my stomach. I seriously feel like I’m going to throw up. _How the fuck am I supposed to survive a 20 hour flight like this?_

* * *

A yawn escapes your throat as you walk out of the airport, wearily rubbing your left eye. As soon as you’re outside the fresh air meets your face as you breath in, feeling it filling your lungs as you start looking around searching for the big dark haired man. _Literally every guy here has dark hair..._ The fact that there’s a whole lot of people outside the Itami Airport is really getting on your nerves. _How am I supposed to find him with so many people here-_

“Y/n!” A male voice rings through your ears making you turn around and look straight into a pair of brown eyes. The tall man walks up to you with a wide smile on his face as you feel a smile also forming on your lips. “Dad!” 

As soon as he reaches you he puts his arms around you, pulling you into a tight hug. A warm feeling rushes through your body and you can feel the tiredness from the long flight, and the naps you had taken, fade away. You can't believe You’re actually seeing your dad again after all these years. 

As soon as he starts talking your brain switches to japanese. _I guess I’ll have to get used to it now that I’ll be staying in Japan for a while._ “It’s so good to see my little girl again!“ he says and his strong arms hug you even tighter.

“Dad, you’re squeezing me to death.” you laugh and he immediately lets go of you, also letting out a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m just so excited to have you stay with me.” “I know, dad. I’m really excited too.” you assure him with a genuine smile. 

He insists on carrying your luggage as you walk to his car. You get in his car and watch the big letters on the building disappear as you drive off. 

You spend the entire drive to his house talking, catching up on each other's life. As you tell each other about what’s been going on in our lives you’re grateful he doesn’t ask about mom.

You finally arrive at his house and he starts showing you around the cozy home. The house is beautiful and you feel home as soon as you step inside. You’ve never been to your dad’s house before due to not seeing him for the past twelve years of your life. 

Your parents got divorced when you were four years old, so you don’t really have many childhood memories with your dad. When you turned 10 your mom let you talk to him on the phone once a month and as soon as you got your first own phone you started talking to him weekly.

Your eyes wander around the white painted room. A bed, a desk, a closet. A normal room for a normal girl. It’s pretty. As you look around, you notice a small box and your feet carry you to the desk instantaneously before you lift the lid of the box to see what’s inside of it. 

It’s pictures. Pictures of baby-you and your dad. As you look through the many baby photos you feel a feeling of felicity rush through every nerve of your body. Your eyes analyze every detail of the pictures as you notice your sight getting blurry. _Oh, fuck no, I’m not gonna cry now!_ You let out a sniff as you lift your hand to wipe away the few tears that have escaped your eyes. 

“You okay, sweetheart?”

You turn around to see my dad standing in the doorway. His eyes fixate my cheeks. You can feel how hot they are. A worried look comes upon his face. “Are you crying?” He walks towards you and immediately pulls you into a hug. 

“I’m not crying.” you lie before hugging him back. “I’m just happy that I finally get to be with my dad again.” Another tear rolls down your burning cheek. “I know, Y/n. I’m happy too.”

* * *

“I’m gonna go see Shinsuke’s game tomorrow, if that’s okay.” you say as you cut the hot food on your plate into small pieces so it can cool down a little. “Of course that’s okay.” your dad responds and takes a bite of his food. “Does he know you’re going?” You slowly shake your. “I haven’t told him that I’m in Japan yet. I saw that he had a match tomorrow on the Instagram story of his volleyball team.” He nods and continues to eat. 

After you finish dinner and wash the dishes together then, you walk upstairs to your room. You haven’t gotten done with unpacking yet so you get back to that. _I’m actually here._ “I still can’t believe it.” you mumble as you place the folded clothes into the closet.

You get up early the next morning and take a showerfirst thing after getting out of bed. You get ready, putting on some clothes and makeup and grab your purse as you walk downstairs. You grab your phone to look at the time. It's currently 11 am, Kita's game starts at 2 pm. 

You make yourself some iced coffee and eat something small before leaving the house. Even though there's still almost three hours left, you want to get to take a look at the Inarizaki High before the game starts. 

The school is pretty big, though it's not as big as your old school back in the States. When you enter the school the first thing you see are several shoe cabinets. "Oh, right." You say to yourself. Here in Japan you have to take off your shoes before entering the school and change into indoor shoes.

You spend almost two hours walking around, studying the halls of Inarizaki. "Stop acting like a fucking chimpanzee!" You hear the voice of a boy. "The game starts in half an hour!"

You turn around and see a tall guy with dyed grey hair standing at the end of the hallway. He's wearing a black volleyball uniform with the number 11 on it. Guess he's also on the Inarizaki team. You watch as he grabs the arm of another guy identical to him, though his hair is dyed blond. Twins. 

"Who are you calling a chimpanzee, huh, Samu?" He rolls his eyes at him before harshly jerking away his arm. The grey haired now grabs his shoulder pulling at him. "You, dumbass!"

An amused smile creeps onto your lips as you continue to watch the two boys fight. A little laugh escapes your mouth and instantly the blond one stops in his tracks, granting you all his attention.

A shiver runs down your back as his eyes dig into yours before wandering down your body and back up. You notice a sly smirk forming on his lips as he backs away from his brother that he was just fighting with. Silently you stay where you are, not moving while he approaches you.

You frown at him as he comes closer until he eventually stops in front of you, leaving about a foot distance between you two. He bends down slightly coming closer to your face. "Hey, shawty." A disgusted look comes upon your face as you take a step back, distancing yourself from him. _What the fuck?_ you think as his eyes wander down your body again. "Uh, can I help you?“ you ask with a raised brow and a snide undertone.

You’re usually not as rude to people but if he's gonna look at you like I’m a piece of meat and call you stupid names like that then you may as well act a little bitchy.

"Fucking hell." The grey haired guy curses as he grabs the blond one and pulls him away from you. "Stop molesting strangers and get your ass in the gym." He gives you an apologetic look before dragging his brother down the hallway. "I wasn't molesting-" "I don't fucking care!" You hear before the two guys disappear behind a corner.

 _The fuck was that all about?_ You roll your eyes as you grab your phone out of your purse. It's almost 2pm. The game is starting soon. "I wonder who they're playing against..." you mutter as you make your way to the grandstand in the gym. 

You read on the Inarizaki team's Instagram about the game but can't remember the team they're playing against today. You believe it was something starting with F, you’re not completely sure though.

As you sit down on a seat in the last row - almost all other seats were sadly taken, guess you should've gotten here earlier - you see the players at both sides of the field standing with their teammates. 

You spot Kita‘s light grey hair with the black tips neatly hanging down his forehead and without even noticing a smile grows on your lips. You haven't seen him in ages. The last time you saw Shinsuke in person was when you were little kids. The past few years you've been talking on FaceTime, always updating each other about your lives like you did with your dad. Though you told him about the fights you had with your mom, you didn't tell him about your plan to come to Japan and move in with your dad. 

Anxiety starts to creep inside of you and you feel your hands getting sweaty when you think about Shinsuke’s reaction when he sees you here. You just hope he won’t be mad at you for not telling him that you came to Hyōgo. He‘s always been a pretty calm guy when it comes to you so you don’t actually think he’ll get mad but… 

_He’ll probably be disappointed in me for keeping something like that from him._

He's standing with the rest of the Inarizaki team and seems to say something to them. You can't really see many of their faces because half of the team is standing with their backs turned to you but you immediately recognize the twins from earlier. It seems they quit fighting and now are silently listening to Kita, their captain.

You look over to the grandstand on the other side of the gym reading the big sign hanging at the railing. _Fukurodani_ . Your eyes wander back down on the court and you take a quick look at the team. As you watch the different players of Fukurodani you notice some people around you talking about the captain, mentioning his "cool grey hair" and you find yourself looking for him. When you spot him the first thing you notice is his jersey number. He's wearing the number 4 but... _Isn't the team captain supposed to be wearing the number 1?_

He's talking to another guy on his team. Number 5. "Oh wow, he's pretty." Your eyes study the dark haired boy and you notice his pretty blue eyes when he looks around for a moment before him and the captain walk up to the coach where the rest of the team is standing.

You take your phone to look at the time. _The game should be starting any mome-_ As the thought runs through your mind you hear the game begin and your attention is fixated on the court as the players are being introduced and the match begins.

At first, all of your attention is fixated on Kita but not long into the match you start watching the different players of both teams. 

You notice a tall dark haired boy on the Inarizaki team. He's a middle blocker and really good at it. Your eyes wander down to his jersey reading his number. _#10_. 

His dark hair is slightly combed down and he‘s got a middle part with a few strands sticking out at the top of his head making his hair look a little messy. He’s got a blank expression, not any trace of emotion on his face. 

_He’s kinda cute, not gonna lie._

Your eyes follow his body as he jumps up, his hands above the net, blocking a player of Fukurodani's team as the ball flies down to the back row of Fukurodani's side of the court. The ball gets received by the libero with the number 11 and gets played to another player.

After a while, your sight fixates on Inarizaki's number 10 again, now noticing his narrow grey-yellowish eyes. _He looks high as fuck_ , you think as a small giggle leaves your throat. You shift in your seat, leaning forward a little bit.

Number 5 of Fukurodani sets the ball, playing it to number 4, the grey haired captain of the team, before he spikes the ball through Inarizaki's blockers and the ball forcefully hits the ground with a loud bang. 

_How’s the ball not completely dead yet? The way it’s getting the shit beaten out of it..._

After not much longer than 90 minutes the match ends. _Damn, I really got invested watching that._ You leave the grandstand, walking outside of the gym. There are people leaving and running around while you wait for the Inarizaki team to come out. They really did great out there on the court. Shinsuke was amazing. After about twenty minutes of waiting I see the first few players walking out.

"If that isn't my little shawty from earlier." 

Before you can turn around, you can feel two hands on your waist as the chest of the tall guy touches your back. You instantly step forward backing away from him and turn around looking the blond boy in his hazel eyes. He is wearing grey joggers and the red team jacket with the zipper up and not his volleyball uniform anymore like earlier.

“Would you please stop calling me shawty?” you ask with a harsh undertone.

A sly smirk is playing on his lips as he steps forward with an attempt to put his hand back on your waist but you smack them away before he can touch you again. "What is it? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asks with a confident grin on his face. "I'm Atsumu by the way, but I guess you already knew that." You did not know that. "I noticed you watching me at the game." He chuckles as you smack his hand away when he tries touching me again, making you take another step back.

"I didn't come to watch you, idiot." you state. _This guy‘s got an unhealthy amount of confidence there._ "I came to watch Shins-"

Before you could finish your sentence you heard a male voice from behind me interrupting the two of you. "Tsumu, come on, Kita-san is waiting." The grey haired boy steps next to you, calmly looking down at you. It takes him a moment until he remembers who you are and his expression changes immediately.

"Goddammit, Tsumu! I told you to stop harassing strangers!" And there they go again fighting. "I'm not harassing her, we were just talking!" Atsumu yells back at him. You stand there for a few moments before turning around, wanting to leave but as you turn around you bump into another guy who’s been standing right behind you.

"Oh, sorry." you say as you look up into low eyes. It's number 10 from Inarizaki, the cute guy who looks so high. Now that you’re so close to him you notice his faintly red eyes. _How was he allowed to play like that?_ you ask yourself but remember how amazing he did on the court earlier. 

He looked really hot blocking Fukurodani‘s attack, you have to admit. _And he looks even better now that I get such a close look at him._

He’s also wearing the same exact outfit as the twins, though his jacket isn’t zipped up but is just dropped on his shoulders on top of a black shirt. 

"It's alright." His voice is raspy when he talks - it sounds kind of relaxing - and you notice him holding up his phone in his hand recording the twins fighting as he puts his other hand on your shoulder. His yellow eyes scan your body before looking back up to your face. ‘‘You okay?" he asks while the twins keep yelling at each other. "Was Atsumu being a dick to you?" You shake your head. "No, not really." 

“So he wasn’t trying to hit on you after you clearly showed that you had no interest in him?”

You silently look at him for a moment. “Well, yes. He did.” He nods. “So he was being a dick.”

"Get the fuck off me, Osamu!" 

You look over your shoulder back to the two boys. The grey haired one - apparently his name's Osamu - is sitting on top of Atsumu basically tearing him a new asshole while Atsumu is grabbing his shoulders trying to push Osamu off of him. 

"Do they always fight and yell at each other like this?" you ask number 10, to which he shrugs. "Sometimes." Before you can say anything else you hear another familiar voice coming near you. "Osamu, Atsumu. Break it up, you two." 

You look behind the tall number 10, who's still recording everything, and see Shinsuke walking towards you. His stern face lights up as soon as he sees you and he stops in his tracks taking a moment to comprehend that you‘re actually standing in front of him. "Shinsuke!" You run past number 10 and up to Kita. "Y/n!" As soon as you approach him he wraps his arms around your body, pulling you into a tight hug. 

"What the fuck?" you hear the three guys say behind you in a confused tone. 

"What are you doing here?" Kita asks before letting go of your body and looks down at you with an excited look on his face. "Well..." You nervously lower your eyes and look down at your feet. _Fuck, please don’t be mad or anything._ "I told you about the last fight with my mom, right?" "Yes." he replies. 

You take a moment to think about how to put this best. “I told my dad about it too and about what she said about not wanting me in her house anymore..." You try my best to maintain a not so anxious tone in your voice. "And, well.. He offered me to move in with him." You look up, praying to the universe that your grey haired cousin isn’t offended that you didn't tell him about moving to Hyōgo.

The moment he pulls you back into a tight hug your heart drops. You also put your arms around him, returning the hug as a rush of comfort runs through your body, making you sigh in relief. The two of you stay like this for a few moments, neither of you saying a word. When he lets go of you he gives you a soothing smile. "You should've just told me. I would've come to see you as soon as you arrived here." 

"Okay now. Hold on, you two." You watch Shinsuke's eyes look past you and you turn around to see Atsumu gawking at the two of you, Osamu and number 10 standing behind him also with a confused look on their faces. "Kita-san." He looks at Shinsuke and then at you.

"Why didn’t you tell us you had a girlfriend?" 

"I'm not his girlfriend!" you say as soon as you hear Atsumu‘s words and look up at Shinsuke. He's looking at Atsumu with no emotion in his expression just shaking his head slowly. 

"Who the fuck are you then?" he asks me. "Some kinda friend with benefits?" 

As soon as he says that Osamu harshly slams his hand on Atsumu’s shoulder blade. "Tsumu!" "You can't go around asking questions like that." number 10 says with a flat tone, his eyes staying glued on you.

“Atsumu, could you shut the fuck up for once?“ Kita looks at the blond twin with a blunt expression in his face.

You don‘t say anything, just watch Shinsuke watching Osamu scolding Atsumu before he sighs and an amused smile forms on his lips. "Guys." he says and the twins stop in their tracks looking back at their captain. "She's my cousin." he states and you notice an instant relief in Atsumu's expression. The same smirk from earlier creeps onto his lips as his eyes wander down your body again. 

"Oh, so you're single?" 

As soon as those words leave his mouth Osamu grabs Atsumu by his shoulders and drags him away from you guys. “Okay, dude. That’s enough for today, yeah?” You look back at your cousin who now has his eyes closed taking a deep breath trying not to go furious at Atsumu.

You've got to admit, as much as this situation is making you uncomfortable, you also find it pretty amusing. _Shinsuke's probably so done with their shit._ You quietly laugh at that thought before noticing the yellow eyes of the number 10 still analyzing you.

Heat shoots up to your cheeks. _Fuck, why does he gotta look at me like that?_ you curse in your head, biting the inside of your cheek as you turn away, looking at your cousin again who‘s still trying to maintain calm. "Shinsuke." you say and quickly get all his attention. "You got any plans today?" You were hoping to get to spend the day with him since it‘s been such a long time since you had seen him the last time. “I'm going to a party tonight but I don't have anything else to do," he replies. "Why? Did you have anything in mind that you wanted to do?" he smiles at you and you nod as you gently grab his arm and walk off, leaving number 10 behind.

"You were great, by the way." you praise him with a genuine smile, thinking back to the match earlier. "You think so?" You nod. “Yeah, you guys were amazing!“ “Thanks, Y/n.“ Shinsuke smiles.

“Hey, hey, hey! Myaa-sam!” a tall guy shouts, running past the both of you and you identify him as the captain of Fukurodani. _The number 4._ As soon as he passes you, you hear a guy sigh and slowly follow him. “Bokuto-san…” the blue eyed boy says. _Oh, that‘s the pretty one Fukurodani‘s captain was talking to before the match started._ His eyes meet yours, focusing on you for a moment before looking at Kita and approaching you guys instead of following his teammate like he was originally intending to.

“Kita.” He stops in front of you two. “Good game.” he says to which Kita nods with a polite smile. “Next time we’re beating you guys, though.” the stranger says with a confident smile, making Kita‘s smile growing genuine. “We’ll see about that, Akaashi.”

The stranger laughs before his eyes meet yours again. “I don’t think we met, did we?” he asks, to which you shake your head. “No, we didn’t. I actually just moved to Japan yesterday.” you reply with a little laugh. A surprised look comes upon his face as he looks at Kita and then back down to you. 

“Well, then I hope you like it here.” he says with a sweet smile on his lips which you return instantly. “I’m Akaashi, by the way.” He holds out his hand for me to shake. “Nice to meet you, Akaashi-kun.” you say before also introducing yourself to which he gives you another smile. “My pleasure, L/n-san.” 

“So, how do you know Kita-san?” Akaashi asks and for a moment you turn to look at Shinsuke just to find him turned with his back to you, talking to a few other guys from his team. You smile at them and look back at Akaashi, looking up into his gunmetal blue eyes. “He’s my cousin.” 

As soon as you say that the surprised look from earlier crawls back onto his face. “Oh.” he mutters. “If I’m being honest, I thought you were his girlfriend.” he says but seems to instantly regret it. “Oh, I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. That was really inappropriate. I-” You cut him off with a laugh. “Akaashi-kun. It’s really no big deal. You’re not the first one who thought that.” You try to relax him and give him a genuine smile. 

_He’s so respectful, it’s so sweet._

We continue to talk as he asks me what school you’ll be attending now that I‘m in Hyōgo. “I‘ll be starting at Inarizaki on monday.“ you say. “I just hope it all goes well. I don‘t really know anyone besides Shinsuke.“ Akaashi laughs. “Don‘t worry. I‘m sure there will be a lot of people trying to be your friend.“ “What makes you think that?“ 

His blue eyes dig into yours before wandering down to your lips and off to your hair. “Who wouldn‘t wanna be friends with a beautiful girl like you?“

“Hey, hey, hey!” A deep voice shouts behind you, making you jump a little. “Agaashi!” You turn around to see Fukurodani’s captain approaching the two of you, his arm firmly wrapped around Osamu’s shoulder and a giggle escapes your mouth when you see the bland expression on Osamu’s face getting dragged by this huge guy.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi greets him before looking at Osamu and giving him a small nod. “Myaa-sam.” Osamu nods back with a smile on his face, returning the gesture. “Hey, Akaashi.”

“Heard Kita’s cousin was here.” Bokuto says and looks down at you, holding out his hand for you to take, as Osamu and Akaashi start talking about going out to get some Onigiri later on. “Bokuto Kōtarō!” he introduces himself with hell loads of enthusiasm in his voice. You shake his hand. 

_Oh, this guy’s got a firm grip_. 

“I’m L/n Y/n.” you say. It’s still kind of weird to you that people here say their last names before their first names _. Something else I gotta get used to_. “Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san.” You give him a wide smile which he returns. Well, he’s not exactly returning the smile, he’s had the widest grin on his face the whole time. 

“Nice to meet you too, L/n-chan.“

Bokuto comes off as a really happy person, the enthusiastic smile never leaving his lips. “L/n-chan, where’d you move here from?“ “I moved here from Miami. I just liked the idea of change and since my dad also lives in Hyōgo I just thought it’d be nice to just come to Japan and go to school here. Being able to see my cousin again is just another bonus.” You say, laughing a little at the end. 

Half of what you said is a lie but it’s better than the truth. Also, you just met Bokuto five minutes ago. You wouldn’t feel comfortable at all telling him why you’re actually here.

“Oh, so you’re from the States?” he asks with an impressed look on his face. You nod. “Yea, I’ve lived there my entire life. Why? Is that a big deal or something?” you ask, wondering why he’s staring at you with that dazzled gape. He immediately drops the look on his face noticing how confused you are about it. 

He shakes his head. “It’s just-” He stops and you watch him look over at Akaashi who lets out a sigh as if he already knows what Bokuto’s about to say. “Agaashi knows how much I’ve always wanted to visit America and still went without me.”

Your eyes widen in surprise as Bokuto swerves into Emo-Mode and turns away, his arms crossed before his chest and his head hanging low. Akaashi sighs. 

“Bokuto-san, I’m sorry. But I already told you, I couldn’t just take you with me on a family trip.”

“You still left me alone for such a long time, though!” 

“Bokuto-san, it was only for a week.”

You hold back, trying your best not to laugh. You don’t want to laugh at Bokuto’s situation and come off as rude, though this is pretty ridiculous. You turn away from the boys looking around for a bit. 

Osamu already sneaked away while Bokuto was talking to you and is now standing with Kita, Atsumu and the other boys from the Inarizaki team.

You notice number 10 gazing at you through his hooded eyes while the rest of the guys are having a conversation. _Has he been watching me the whole time?_ You look back at him, scanning his whole figure while he watches you do so. The way he’s standing… _He’s got to have severe back problems, right?_

“L/n-chan.” Your thoughts get interrupted by Bokuto who’s now got a big smile on his face again. “Since you’re Kita-san’s cousin” he puts his arm around your shoulder making you laugh. “you’re coming to the party tonight, right?” You look over at Akaashi who‘s also looking at you with an expectant look on his face.

You remember Shinsuke mentioning a party earlier. He said he was going to go and you don’t think he would bother if you were to go too. And if the boys ask you to come then you guess you‘ll have to. You’ve only known Bokuto for a total of fifteen minutes but you know he won’t take no as an answer. 

“Of course I’ll come, Bokuto-san.” As soon as the words leave your mouth his face lights up and he jumps in the air with an excited laugh filling your ears. “Believe me, L/n-chan, it’s gonna be a great party!” he says eagerly, making you laugh. “Y/n’s fine, Bokuto-san. No need to call me by my last name.” His face illuminates even more, his eyes basically sparkling. “Oh ho ho! See that, Agaashi? I’ve made another friend today! Amazing, right?” Akaashi just nods blandly, making you laugh again. “Yes, Bokuto-san. Really amazing.”

The boys are really amazing. You can‘t stop smiling at how cute Bokuto-san is. The way he‘s acting slightly reminds you of a child, the excitement and enthusiasm in his voice and the way his eyes illuminate. 

Akaashi also comes off as a great guy. He’s more of a quiet person in comparison to Bokuto but his kind personality doesn‘t go unnoticed by you. The way he talks is rather calm just like his expression stays tranquil for most of the time. You notice how respectful he is towards you, not trying to say anything wrong and making sure you don‘t take anything the wrong way. 

The moment you saw him on the court you noticed Akaashi‘s well favoured appearance and you weren‘t trying to deny it either.

The sunlight is favouring his features, making his pretty blue eyes shine. His black hair was a mess but it only made Akaashi look even cuter.

You remember what he said earlier, calling you beautiful. As soon as his sentence from earlier runs through your mind you feel the heat shooting up to your cheeks and your eyes wander down to your feet. 

_Does he actually think I‘m beautiful?_

It‘s not like you don‘t know that you‘re attractive to many people but for some reason it kinda surprises you that he called you that.

“Y/n-san, are you okay?“ Your head shoots up as Akaashi‘s voice takes your attention, interrupting your thoughts. “You suddenly look so uneasy.“ Your eyes widen and you instantly shake your head. “Yeah, no, I‘m fine.“ I say. “I was just thinking.“ “About what?“ Bokuto and Akaashi look at me patiently. 

“Y/n.” You hear as Shinsuke approaches you. _Oh, thank goodness._ “I see you’ve made yourself some new friends.” he says with a smile to which you nod. “You really got a great cousin, Kita.” Bokuto says with a genuine grin. You watch as he nods and agrees to Bokuto’s statement, planting a big smile on your face.

Kita looks down at you. “Are you ready to leave?” he asks me and you nod before saying goodbye to Bokuto and Akaashi. “Bye, Y/n-chan!” Bokuto waves his hand hysterically in the air making you laugh again. “See you later, Y/n-san.” Akaashi says with a smile which you return before walking off with Shinsuke at your side.

* * *

You look at yourself in the mirror for one last time, your eyes wandering down your body checking out your outfit again. You‘ve decided to wear a black mesh corset top and baggy light washed jeans with your white air force 1s. You grab your phone looking up tonight’s temperatures. _It’s kinda cold to be wearing a top like that._ You walk back to your closet, grabbing an oversized white button-up shirt and wear it on top of the corset top, leaving it opened. This is probably not gonna help it but whatever. 

You look in the mirror again. _Goddamn, I look cute as fuck._ You put on some silver jewelry and some lip gloss, thinking about what may happen at the party.

Your thoughts wander off to Akaashi, hoping to see him again tonight. He was being really cute earlier today and you pray to the universe that you get a chance to talk to him one last time before he and his team leave Hyōgo. 

Shinsuke is downstairs talking to your dad waiting for you to get ready. You spent the entire rest of the day together with your cousin, talking about anything and everything. You’re starting at Inarizaki on monday so he also explained to you how japanese schools are different from american schools, so you know what to do and what not to do.

You grab your phone putting it in the back pocket of your pants and leave your room, walking downstairs. Shinsuke and your dad are sitting on the couch having a conversation when you walk into the room. Shinsuke and you say goodbye to your dad and he gives you a small kiss on the head telling you to be safe. 

When the two of you arrive at the party there are already a lot of people there. The music is loud, blasting through the house and you can hear it from outside. As you walk in people start greeting Kita and shooting smiles at you. 

“Shinsuke!” a guy approaches you guys with a smile on his face. He’s got dark spiky hair and big eyes, though his pupils are kind of small. As soon as you see him you feel like you’ve seen him before. “Michinari, hey.” Shinsuke smiles. The guy looks at you with a smile on his face. 

“You must be L/n-san.” You nod. “Y/n’s fine, though.” He nods back. “I’m Akagi Michinari. A friend of Shinsuke’s.” 

_Okay but I swear, I’ve seen him before._ “Do you play volleyball too? I feel like I know your face from somewhere.” He nods again. “I’m Inarizaki’s libero” 

As he says that - with a very proud tone, if I may add - you remember seeing him receiving several attacks and serves at today’s game. “Oh, right. How could I forget that? I saw you play today. Your reactions to the serves were so quick! It was really impressive.” you point out as you see a big smile growing on his face. “Really? Thanks!”

About an hour has passed since you talked to Akagi and Shinsuke. You lean back at the kitchen counter, putting down your cup. You lost your cousin about 20 minutes ago and just been hanging around here staring at your phone. You’ve only had one drink yet so you're still pretty sober. 

“Y/n-san.” You hear a familiar voice and look up to see Akaashi approaching you. He looks at you through his low and faintly red eyes. _Guess he’s been smoking._ you think just before noticing the joint between his fingers. “Akaashi-kun. Hey.” You smile at him. He stops in front of you, returning the smile. 

“What’re you doing here all by yourself?” He asks as he leans back at the counter next to you. “Well, I kinda lost Shinsuke and I don’t know anyone else here.” you answer honestly as a chuckle leaves Akaashi’s mouth.You watch as he lifts his hand, bringing the joint to his mouth before inhaling it. Your eyes focus on the way his lips wrap around the tip of the joint for a moment before looking up at his heavy blue eyes. He holds in the smoke for a few seconds. The way he tilts back his head and slowly exhales the smoke makes your cheeks flush again and you bite down on your bottom lip.

“Kita’s in the backyard getting high with the boys.

Akaashi tilts his head to the side looking at you and holds out the joint for you. “Want a hit?” he asks. You don’t usually smoke. You’ve gotten high before at a few parties back in Miami but you usually turn weed and other drugs down. “Sure, thanks.” you say as you attempt to take the joint but he pulls away his hand before you reach it.

Akaashi comes to stand in front of you before bringing the joint back to his mouth taking another hit. He bends down to your height making a few strands of his messy hair dangle in front of his forehead. His hand gently snakes around your neck as his middle finger gently strokes your bottom lip, making you open your mouth. He leans in closer, only leaving an inch or so between your parted lips as he starts to slowly blow the warm smoke into your mouth while you inhale it carefully. 

Akaashi pulls back a bit, his hand still around your neck, holding eye contact with you as you exhale the smoke into the air. A sly smirk grows on his lips and he leans back in stopping next to your ear. A shiver runs down your spine when you feel his hot breath against your ear as he talks. “Ya know, Y/n” he whispers, his voice low. “you looked really pretty doing that with my hand around your neck.”

You feel your cheeks turning hot and red as Akaashi’s hand wanders down your neck and stops right above your cleavage leaving it there for a moment before attempting to take it off you. You need all your confidence when you grab his hand, stopping his movements, before he gives you a slightly confused look. 

“If you think I look so pretty with your hand around my neck“ you say as you move his hand back to your neck. „then why take it off me?“ As you say that, a smirk forms on Akaashi‘s lips and his fingers start to lightly squeeze the sides of your neck.

He lifts up the joint again and takes another hit leaning back in to blow the smoke in your mouth again. As he opens his mouth to exhale the smoke you lean forward connecting your lips with Akaashi‘s. As you do so you feel the weed starting to kick in whilst Akaashi’s lips caress yours and you feel his tongue brush against your bottom lip, making you open your mouth again.

His groan sits low in his throat when you gently suck on his tongue. He pulls away from your lips, now kissing and sucking on your neck, leaving hot traces all over your skin as he works his way down. His tongue brushes against your skin before he starts sucking on your collarbone making a hushed moan leave your lips.

You bury your fingers in his dark messy hair lightly pulling at it while his hand caresses your curves, the other one on the counter with the joint between his fingers.

You gasp, unable to keep yourself from reacting to the stimulation, squirming as he grabs your hips and lifts you up from the ground making you sit on the counter. You wrap your legs around his waist as he continues to leave open-mouth kisses all over your neck. That sound you made has his cock twitching inside his pants, member growing hard and throbbing with rushing blood. He makes sure to let you know by rutting himself against your clothed sex.

You feel his hand moving from your hips to open your pants as he sneaks his fingers under the fabric of your underwear. He slides his fingers through your folds making you let out a pleasured sigh.

“Fuck, Y/n, so wet for me.” Akaashi pulls away from your cleavage now looking into your eyes as he slips two of his fingers inside of you. The abrupt feeling of two fingers breaching through your folds and into the heat of your core has your back arching, eyes wide open and becoming a mess under his touch. You moan, muffling the sound using one of your hands to cover your mouth in a desperate attempt to stop making noises.

Akaashi lets out a pleased hum, watching you squirm as he curl his long fingers and starts pumping them inside of you, continuously stroking your g-spot while rubbing your clit in circular motions with his thumb. “Such a good little girl, so nice ‘n tight around my fingers.“

The look in his eyes is absolutely enthralled as he watches you throw your head back, failing to keep your eyes opened. You bite your lip to keep yourself from moaning to the friction but fail as another moan leaves my lips. “Y/n, pretty, you're being way too loud.” Akaashi says before starting to pump his fingers faster inside your clenching walls, making a broken whimper escape your throat and you can’t get yourself to control yours moans as they fill the room. 

_Holy fuck, his fingers feel so good inside of me._

He’s watching you through his heavy blue eyes, desire filling them as he gazes at you panting and moaning, crumbling as you thrust your hips against his fingers. Akaashi’s speed increases as he pumps deeper into you and his thumb strokes your clit in fast side to side movements. 

“Akaashi, I- I’m gonna-”

“Akaashi-san.” _Shit!_

The pleasure instantly leaves your body as you open your eyes and look past Akaashi who stops his movements, his facial expression turning irritated, before also turning his head to look over his shoulder.

A brown haired guy is standing in the doorway looking at the two of you with a rather amused grin on his face. “What is it, Sarukui?” Akaashi asks with an annoyed tone. Unlike you, Akaashi seems more pissed that this guy interrupted you two than embarrassed about the fact he saw him fingering you on the kitchen counter. 

“Bokuto-san is back to Emo-Mode again and won’t stop pouting.” A frustrated sigh leaves Akaashi's throat and he turns back to you, giving you an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Y/n.” he says before leaning forward and whispering into your ear as he finally pulls his hand out of your pants. “We’ll get back to this later, ‘kay?” You nod before he leaves a small kiss below my ear. You watch him pull away and lick off his fingers while looking you into your eyes, making you bite your lip at the sight of it.

He takes out his phone before handing it to you, signaling you to give him your number. “I’ll text you in an hour or so.”

You put your number in his phone, handing it back to him with a small smile. 

Without saying anything he turns around and disappears through the door, leaving you alone again. 

You sigh as you start judging yourself in your mind. You’ve been in Japan for not even two days and already got fingered by a guy you just met this afternoon. 

You hop off the kitchen counter and button your pants before making your way to the bathroom. You need to clean myself up. 

“Oh, fuck me…” You curse as you look in the mirror, your fingers tracing the marks Akaashi left on your neck. You roll your eyes at it and grab a concealer out of your. bag, trying to cover it up but just get more irritated as you fail making them disappear.

“Fuck it.”

You look at the time on your phone. It’s almost midnight. _Maybe I should look for Shinsuke_. You look back in the mirror. Your eyes are slightly red but you probably wouldn’t even notice that in the dark lighting outside this bathroom. 

You walk out of the bathroom and remember what Akaashi said about Kita being in the backyard getting high. You make your way outside, looking for your cousin. 

The cool air hits your skin as soon as you open the door and makes a cold shiver run down your body. You reach for your shirt, pulling it tighter around you to protect your shivering body from the cold. 

Your eyes wander around the backyard but not spotting anyone out here in the dark. Shinsuke probably got back inside while you were with Akaashi. 

Just when you decide to go back inside you bump into a tall figure, making you let out a gasp as you stumble backwards and instantly feel a hand wrap around your lower back, helping you to maintain balance and not fall back.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” you babble as you look up to see the familiar yellow eyes of Inarizaki‘s number 10.

The moonlight hits his face, blessing his features, his eyes. His hair is messy and your eyes wander to the silver chain around his neck. 

The narrow eyes scan your face, the hand still on your lower back although you’re standing straight again. “You okay?” he asks and you nod. “Yes, I’m fine, thanks.”

“What’re you doing out here? It’s cold outside.” His red eyes wander down to your body. “And you’re basically in underwear too.” he states flatly, referring to the mesh corset top, as he proceeds to take off his black jacket. “W- What are you-“ you stutter as he puts his jacket around your upper body. “Don’t want Kita's cousin to catch a cold.” he says blandly. 

Suddenly his expression changes and again, panic rushes through you when you realize his eyes are glued on your neck. “Hold the fuck up.” _The hickeys Akaashi left._ Your mind starts to look for an excuse but stops when you notice the amusement in number 10’s face.“In Hyōgo for two days and already fucking around with some guy.” be shakes his head with a grin on his lips.

You wait for him to go further, insult you or make fun of you but he doesn’t. Instead he puts his hands back on the collar of the jacket and pulls it up a bit more to cover the marks.

“Guess you don’t want everyone to see those.”

You just stand there silently for a few moments, looking into his eyes and trying to figure him out. 

“Thank you.” you say. He just nods. “For the jacket too. That‘s really nice of you.“ Again, he just nods.

It’s hard to read him since there’s not a hint of what he’s thinking. Neither in his expression nor in his low red eyes. 

“By the way,” he interrupts your thoughts. “I don’t think I’ve introduced myself yet, have I?” You shake your head. You’ve only known him as Inarizaki’s number 10 since you saw him on the volleyball court earlier today.

“I’m Suna Rintarō.” he states. It’s like every time he speaks his voice gets raspier. You smile at him. “I’m L/n Y/n.” you introduce yourself to which he nods again - it seems he does that a lot instead of replying with actual words. “I know.” He leans up against the wall next to the patio door reaching into his pocket and takes out a rolled joint and a lighter. 

You watch as he lights it, the fire of the lighter brightening up his facial features and its reflection illuminating in his eyes. At this moment it fascinates you how beautiful someone can look without even trying. Suna sucks his cheeks in a little while inhaling the smoke of the joint and before you can look away his eyes are focused on yours.

The same blunt look stays on his face as he watches you watch him. He tilts his head back, exposing his adam’s apple as slowly blows the smoke into the cold air. 

“You know, Y/n,” he starts and looks back at you through his low yellow eyes while his free hand pushes through the front of his hair. “If you’re gonna stare at people that way, you might get yourself in trouble.”

He pushes himself off the wall and walks up to you, stopping only a few inches in front of you. He’s so close, you can almost feel his breath against your face. You feel yourself getting nervous, softly biting the inside of your cheek as his narrow eyes look you up and down, taking in the sight of you holding onto his jacket to keep yourself warm.

With a pleased smirk he raises his hand with the joint in it. You notice the rings favouring his alluring fingers and catch yourself staring at them for a little too long. “Want a hit?” he asks but you shake your head unfavourably. “No thanks, Suna-kun.“

You don’t feel comfortable in this situation. Not at all. You don’t know this guy one bit. Plus, you came out here to look for Shinsuke and not to smoke with this guy. 

He steps back away from you. You watch him lean back against the wall before he reaches into his pocket again, now looking down at his phone instead of you. 

You grab your phone as well, deciding to text Shinsuke. Right when you’re about to send the message the patio door flies open and takes your attention from the phone. 

It‘s your cousin walking up to you. ”Y/n.” His voice is lower than usual and his eyes seem heavy. You also notice that his hair is messier than usual too. “Shinsuke, hey. I was looking for you.” you say as he stops in front of you. “I was looking for you too.” He notices the black jacket around my shoulders. “Is that Suna’s jacket?” 

“It’s cold as fuck and I didn’t want your little cousin to get sick.” Suna explains. “Thank you, Suna.“ he says shortly.

You catch yourself asking yourself why he keeps referring to you as Shinsuke’s little cousin, you do have a name after all.

Without a word you reach up to get his grey hair to look a little more neat as he squeezes one of his eyes close, a grin forming on his face. “What’re you doing?” His laughter fills your ears, the laughter you rarely hear from him. 

Kita has always been a pretty blunt guy, only ever smiling at people out of mannerism. The only times you ever saw him genuinely laughing at something was when you were little kids and right now. It fills your heart with joy hearing him laugh for the first time in so long.

“Your hair’s a mess.” you reply and watch as the laugh shrinks to a joyful smile. 

“How’d you know I was here?” Kita looks over his shoulder for a moment looking at Suna before turning back around. “Suna texted me you were here.” 

_Well, that was fast._

A frown forms on Shinsuke’s face and he leans forward looking down at you. The darkness doesn't grant you to see where exactly Shinsuke’s eyes are, making your body anxiously become tense in front of him. _Did he notice the hickeys?_ You feel your palms getting sweaty as he continues analysing you and getting closer. 

“Are you high?” _Oh, thank goodness._ An instant relief rushes through your body as you thank the universe that he didn't notice the marks Akaashi left on your skin. “Are you?” you ask back, slightly dodging his question. He slowly backs away again as you see amusement growing on his face. “Who were you smoking with?” 

_Well, you see, Shinsuke, I was smoking with Akaashi before he put his hand in my pants and made a moaning mess out of me on the kitchen counter._

“No one.” you lie. “I just had one hit from Suna-kun’s joint.” You look past Shinsuke as Suna looks up from his phone, staring at you for a moment before looking at Shinsuke whose sight is now also fixated on Suna. 

You give him a pleading look, hoping he‘ll go along with the act and save your ass. As soon as Suna sees the frustration on your face an amused smirk forms on his lips as if he‘d enjoy seeing you like that.

“Yeah, I saw her outside all by her own so I just offered her some weed, y’know.” Suna says calmly, going along with your little lie. His view stays at Kita. “Just tried to be friendly, shouldn't I have, Kita?” he asks with the same bland tone in his voice as always, the smirk still playing on his lips. Shinsuke shakes his head. “Nah, it’s fine. I don’t mind my little cousin getting a little high.” 

Shinsuke turns back around to look down at you. In the position he’s standing, the moon shines its light right at his face and you just now notice how red his eyes are. “So you’re okay?” he makes sure and you nod. “Yes, I’m alright, Shinsuke.” 

“Well, it’s already midnight.” Shinsuke states bluntly. “You wanna go home yet?” 

Before you can say anything Suna interferes. “We were actually in the middle of a conversation.” you look at him with a surprised look on your face. _Were we?_ Shinsuke turns around for a fourth time looking at Suna as he continues to speak. “You go have fun with the others. No need to worry about Y/n-san. I’ll make sure your little cousin has a good time.”

You watch as your cousin nods and shoots you a calm smile. “Well, I’ll be with the twins and some of the guys from Fukurodani. Text me if you need anything, okay?” You nod. _Some of the guys from Fukurodani? Will he be with Akaashi?_ You try to maintain a calm look on your face while you feel the anxiety creep back inside of you.

_Are they close? What if he tells Shinsuke about what happened?_

You watch Shinsuke leave. As soon as he’s back inside the house your smile drops and you proceed to take a deep breath. 

You don’t know what you’re going to do if he finds out something happened with you and Akaashi. You doubt Shinsuke will get mad at either of you but you don’t want him to think differently of you when he hears you‘ve made out with a guy you just met today. A guy from the enemy team and probably a friend of his.

“You okay?” 

You look up at Suna. Your gaze wanders to the few strands of his messy hair hanging down his forehead. You don’t say anything, just nod to which Suna gives you a look like you’re full of shit. 

“Why’d you lie about smoking with me?” 

“That’s none of your business, is it?”

“It is, actually.” he says as he takes another hit of his joint and exhales it, again not breaking eye contact with you. “I just lied to my friend for you, Y/n. I think I have the right to know why.”

You let out an irritated sigh, rolling your eyes at him. “I didn’t want him to know who I was actually smoking with.” “And who was that person?” You lower you head, looking down at your feet. _This whole situation is so fucking embarrassing._ “I was smoking with Akaashi-kun.”

Suna furrows his brows. “Okay, and what’s so terrible about Akaashi that you can’t have Kita knowing you were getting high with him?“

You stay silent as realisation hits him. “Hold on.” You hear as he chuckles a few feet in front of you while you can’t get yourself to look up from the ground. “Did Akaashi leave those marks on you?“ You stay silent. “Were you guys fucking?” And just like that your head shoots up and you hysterically shake your head while waving your hands in front of you. “No! Suna-kun! No, of course we weren’t fucking!” 

You feel as you get more red-faced the more you think about what happened with Akaashi. You don’t regret it, though. It was good, but… You kind of do regret it now that your brain is actually comprehending what happened. 

Suna gives you a shit eating grin, one that pokes at his cheeks and eyes, as he incredulously shakes his head. “Sure. Of course you weren’t.” He kicks himself off the wall again before he turns around grabbing the handle of the patio door. 

“Wait.” 

He stops. “Suna. You’re not gonna tell Shinsuke, are you?”

He turns around to give you a smug look. “What happened to Suna-kun?” Silently you look up at him, into his eyes, as a moment of silent passes.

“Suna-kun.” you mutter sheepishly to which a pleased grin makes it way onto his face. 

“Please. Don’t tell Shinsuke.”

His eyes make their way down, getting a load of your shivering body wrapped up in his warm jacket. “I won’t tell him.” He steps closer. “But I want something in return for keeping your little secret.” 

_Of course he does._

“What could you possibly want from me?” you ask, uncertain if you can give him what he’s going to ask for. 

“I’m not sucking your dick, if that’s what you want.” He chuckles, taking another step forward. “It’s nothing like that.” He says. “What‘s the point of having sex with people if we don‘t both enjoy it equally as much?” 

There’s another moment of silence where he raises his hand up to your face. His long fingers twirl a strand of your hair as he looks at it with a smug look on his face. “I just want you to leave this party with me.” 

You raise a brow at him. _He wants me to leave the party with him? He doesn’t think I’m that stupid, does he?_

“To do what?.” 

“To smoke.”

You frown. He wants you to smoke with him? “Why do we have to leave the party to smoke? Can’t we smoke here?” He shakes his head. “It’s freezing outside and inside I won’t get to be alone with you.”

He brings the joint back up to his lips. Like the last times he took a hit from the joint, again he doesn’t take his sight off you as he softly sucks on the tip, making the nervous feeling shoot through you again. 

You’ve been alone with him for only fifteen minutes and already feel uncomfortable. You‘re not sure if you can do this for another few hours. 

“I don’t know, Suna-kun. Isn’t there anything else you could ask for?”

He smiles. “You could let me have a taste of those pretty lips of yours.” he says, holding the smoke in. The same shit eating grin from earlier makes his way on his face before he blows the warm smoke in your face making you cough. He chuckles as he watches you wave your hand before your face, trying your best to stop coughing. 

_What a fucking dick._

You look up at him with a grim expression. “We’re just gonna smoke?” He nods. “Nothing else?” Again he nods, making you sigh as you give in.

“Fine. I’m just gonna text Shinsuke, telling him that I’m leaving.”


End file.
